Le gage
by GinaMills
Summary: Une journée qui démarrait pourtant comme toutes les autres... Mais une certaine personne, à un certain endroit et surtout à un certain moment peut tout changer ...


**_Bonjour, bonjour :)_**

**_Non, ce n'est pas la nouvelle fic annoncée, c'est un court OS venu vous faire patienter ^^_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_PS :je m'excuse par avance si fautes il y a .. ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>« Foutu gage, foutue Ruby ! »<em> était ce que je me répétais tout en déambulant sur le port. Vous ne comprenez rien pas vrai ? Je m'en doutais… Revenons donc quelques heures en arrière, quand ma vie était encore paisible et calme. Enfin, autant qu'une vie peut être paisible et calme dans une ville remplie de personnages de contes de fées et où la magie tient une place centrale.

Nous sommes donc un joli lundi de printemps, pas mal pour mourir non ?, et comme tous les lundis, je pars travailler au poste. Mon père n'est pas là, c'est son jour de repos. Pas d'appels, je commence donc la paperasse, enfin, plus précisément, mon rapport de la semaine dernière… Régina ne devrait pas tarder à me rappeler à l'ordre. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ou ne veux pas savoir, c'est que j'adore ses petites visites, voilà pourquoi je suis toujours à la bourre dans les rendus de mes rapports. La plus belle femme de la planète qui arrive, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles vertigineux, furax dans son tailleur, perso je trouve ça monstrueusement sexy ! Enfin, me direz-vous, même avec un jogging cette femme doit être sublime. Quel dommage que ce soit aussi une meurtrière, qui plus es, la future mienne… Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas raconté cette partie de l'histoire !

Donc, j'arrive au poste, passe une matinée de chiotte en m'ennuyant à mourir. Rester concentrée 10 minutes sur un foutu papier ça passe, mais 3 heures ?! Non merci… Je regarde la pendule, 11h30, chouette, Ruby ne va pas tarder ! Et oui, nous sommes lundi et chaque début de semaine, la serveuse du Granny's, accessoirement loup-garou, vient prendre sa pause déjeuner avec ma mère et moi. Ma mère… Snow White… Ça aussi j'ai un peu de mal… Mais bon, j'ai enfin retrouvé mes parents, à 28 ans passés, c'est un miracle non ?

**- Salut belle blonde, **lance une voix que j'identifie immédiatement.

**- Hey, salut Rub' !** Je me lève et elle colle sur ma joue un gros bisou sonore.

**- Bien la matinée ? **

**- Géniiiiiiiiial, tu sais bien que la paperasse, c'est ma vie,** répondis-je en exagérant.

**- Rapport en retard ?** rit-elle.

**- Hum, hum… **

**- Régina est déjà passée ? **

**- Nop, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne.**

**- Elle sera là avant la fin de la journée ta sulfureuse brune, t'inquiète, **me dit Ruby. La seule personne à qui j'avais raconté mon attirance pour Régina. La pire commère du pays était détentrice de mon plus lourd secret… Vu comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une barge… Mais contre toute attente, la serveuse aux cheveux rouges n'avait rien dit à personne. Même quand elle avait un coup dans le nez…

**- On se fait un bras de fer ? **

Une autre tradition… Un bras de fer avant que ma mère ne débarque. Celle qui gagne, donne un gage à l'autre. Même si je me défends plutôt pas mal, Ruby excelle et je me fais souvent écrasé… En plus, avec ses idées farfelues je ne sais jamais ce qui va me tomber dessus... Parmi les plus mémorables, il y a le jour où j'ai dû parler en verlan toute la journée… Bien sûr, Régina était venue me demander mon rapport ce jour-là et ce fut la catastrophe… Je suis descendu encore plus bas dans son estime, déjà qu'à la base je n'étais pas bien haut… J'ai eu aussi le droit à la tenue de Wonder-woman, une poule de compagnie, une plume de paon bien placée, et bien d'autres encore…. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être aujourd'hui ? J'eus plus peur encore quand la brune me dit qu'elle ne me dévoilerait ma gage que si elle gagne. Sans trop de surprise, elle l'emporta.

**- Bien,** commença-t-elle,** tu dois embrasser la prochaine personne qui passe la porte. **

**- Facile, **je souris, sûre de moi. La prochaine personne à passer cette porte sera ma mère.. je lui payerais quelques séances chez Archie et puis voilà. Je la vis taper rapidement un message sur son téléphone.

Nous attendions, fixant la porte pour savoir qui serait ma victime. Je poussais un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lorsque j'entendis la clochette de la porte d'entrée et la voix de ma mère disant bonjour à un quelconque passant. J'entendis à nouveau la clochette, mais aucun bruit de pas… Merde ! Snow avait décidé de taper la discute avec l'habitant Lambda de notre chère petite ville… Nouveau bruit, je me redresse, pfuu j'ai eu chaud ! Oh, oh non dites-moi pas que…

**- T'es dans la merde ma vieille,** me murmure Ruby.

En effet, le bruit caractéristique des talons de la mairesse retentissait dans le couloir.

**- Ouais nan mais c'est Snow qui ai arrivée d'abord !** m'insurgeais-je.

**- Hein, hein,** la serveuse secoua la tête horizontalement.

**- Mais attends, je peux pas faire ça !**

**- Faire quoi Miss Swan ? **

_« Oh bordel, elle est arrivée plus vite que prévu ! » _Je m'avance vers elle.

**- Pardonnez-moi Régina. **

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je place mes mains autour de son visage et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je viens de raccourcir considérablement ma durée de vie ! Mon étonnement est à son comble quand je la vois fermer brièvement les yeux. Je ne m'appesantis cependant pas trop sur la situation, je me recule précipitamment et fonce dehors, bousculant ma mère au passage qui allait rentrer. Nom de dieu, elle pouvait pas venir avant ?

Voilà.. Vous savez tout… Quand Régina m'auras trouvé, si elle me cherche, je ne ferais plus partie de ce monde… C'est dommage, les coucher de soleil sur la mer sont vachement beaux en fait. Je regrette de ne pas être venu là avant.

Moi qui voulais mourir dans mon sommeil… J'allais être assassiné par une reine d'un autre monde, adepte des malédictions du sommeil, belle ironie... Wait… Malédiction du Sommeil ? Mais quelle idée de génie Swan ! Je pourrais peut-être négocier ça comme vengeance ! Le seul hic c'est comment lever la malédiction… Les True Love, ça ne courent pas les rues… Tout compte fait, je vais laisser passer une petite semaine avant d'aller voir la brune qui hante mes pensées. Je profiterais à fond de mon fils, de mes parents, de mes amies puis, j'irais me rendre… Je pourrais même peut-être poster une annonce sur ebay ! Je vois d'ici le truc :

_« Cherche d'urgence âme sœur pour lever une future malédiction du sommeil. Me contacter rapidement, récompenses à la clé »_

Ca y est, je débloque… Le début de la paranoïa… Quoiqu'il en soit, je devais quand même dire au revoir à Henry. J'allais prendre la direction de notre appartement quand…

**- Vous voilà enfin Miss Swan**. Mon sang se glaça, ma dernière heure était arrivée plus vite que prévue… J'avalais difficilement ma salive et lui répondit.

**- Madame le Maire, quelle surprise ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? **

**- Pas de ça avec moi Miss Swan, vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici.**

**- Hum.. Oui, à ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.** La peur se lisait surement sur mon visage car elle affiche un sourire en coin que je jugeais machiavélique.

**- Faites, très chère. **

**- Ca vous dirait pas de me jeter une Sleeping Curse ? Me tuer, c'est un peu catégorique non ? **

Quand elle éclata de rire, je nageais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Au moins, le dernier son que j'entendrais était l'un des plus beaux.

**- Vous tuez ? Pourquoi diable je vous tuerais ? **

**- Et bien euh… pour euh.. **

**- Exprimez-vous Miss Swan, ça devient agaçant,** lança-t-elle toute traces d'amusement aillant quitter son visage.

**- Pourlebaiserdecemidi,** répondis-je d'une traite. Voyant ces sourcils se froncés, je répétais, plus lentement. **Pour le baiser de ce midi. **

**- Oh, ça, **elle semblait songeuse.

**- Beh, oui.. ça…**

**- Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace Miss Swan,** dit-elle après quelques secondes. **Miss Lucas avait raison. **

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais laissé en vie aussi longtemps si ce baiser m'avait posé un quelconque problème ?** Mon cerveau marchait à plein régime. Non ne me dit pas que… J'ouvris la bouche de surprise. **Je vois que vous avez fait fonctionner ce qui vous sers de cerveau, **continua-t-elle.

**- Vous.. vous avez.. vous avez apprécié ce baiser ?** demandais-je peu sûre de mon raisonnement.

**- Je n'irais pas jusque-là tout de même, vous avez été un peu brusque..**

**- Désolé,** lui dis-je sans m'en rendre réellement compte.

**- Peut-être pourriez-vous… être plus douce la prochaine fois ?** La femme en face de moi paraissait si fragile que j'eu du mal à l'imaginer traquer ma mère sans relâche et sans pitié dans le passé.

**- La prochaine fois ? Il y aura une prochaine fois ?** Ses mots se frayaient un chemin vers mon esprit et sans que je ne parvienne à me contrôler, un sourire niais apparaissait sur mon visage.

**- Il faut vraiment tout faire à votre place Miss Swan,** s'agaça Régina en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle s'approcha rapidement et scella nos lèvres.

Je souris contre sa bouche et passa mes mains au creux de ses reins, tandis que les siennes passaient sous mes cheveux pour enlacer ma nuque. Lorsque nous nous reculâmes, faute d'oxygène, elle lança :

**- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux… Mais tu as encore besoin d'entrainement.** Les frissons qui me parcoururent à l'entente de ce tutoiement soudain furent accueillis avec joie.

**- Je pense que tu as raison, il faut que je recommence au plus vite. **Je l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassait à nouveau. Je crois que Régina Mills devenait ma drogue. A peine trois baisers échangés et déjà, j'étais accro à ses lèvres. C'était sûr, cette femme causerait ma perte.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que notre relation s'épanouirait dans le plus grand des secrets, Régina, que je pouvais désormais affublés de tous les surnoms plus guimauve les uns que les autres à son plus grand dam, m'avouera que tout était grâce à Ruby. La brune qui partageait à présent ma vie c'était elle aussi confiée un soir à la serveuse et notre amie avait cru bon de se servir de notre bras de fer hebdomadaire pour nous faire franchir le cap. C'était donc à elle que la louve avait écrit le message !

Finalement, je tuerais Ruby pour la forme, la ressusciterais et la remercierais milles fois.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, voilà :)<em>**

**_Quelque mots sur ma prochaine fic... J'ai déjà deux chapitres et demis de boucler, je pense commencer les publis quand j'en serais à quatre ^^_**

**_J'ai longuement hésité à la continuer quand j'ai vu une autre fic, similaire à celle que j'avais commencé pointer le bout de son nez... _****_Mais bon, je ne fait aucun plagiat d'aucune sorte, je ne la lis même pas pour ne pas m'inspirer de certains passages, ça devrait donc aller :)_**

**_A bientôt donc !_ **


End file.
